


Haji Raped By Solomon....

by SolomonxHagiyaoi80



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolomonxHagiyaoi80/pseuds/SolomonxHagiyaoi80
Summary: Exactly as the title suggests and sounds.
Relationships: Blood+ Haji Solomon
Kudos: 1





	Haji Raped By Solomon....

**Author's Note:**

> Same as the title above. This kind of my first time writing for this series and posting what I've written, so I'm kind of super embarrassed about posting this. 
> 
> This oneshot is based off a yaoi Blood+ comic in the Blood+ section on Aarin Fantasy. I would strongly recommend finding and reading the comic with this to fully understand and enjoy what's going on here. This is my take on that little comic.
> 
> That being sad this oneshot includes some sad dark angsty noncon and dubcon themes. You've been warned, so please no flames. Read at your own risk. Definitely not for kids or kiddies. If you have no problems with this or anything else, then read on and please enjoy!

Haji Raped By Solomon....

Warnings/Disclaimers: This is a yaoi fanfic based off an explicit Blood+ Solomon x Haji yaoi comic by the wonderful and great Arzen of Arzen's Studios and on Aarin Fantasy. This includes some very hardcore yaoi as boy/boy and some noncon/dubcon themes. Definitely not for the little kids or the kiddies. 

Extra Warnings: If this offends you in any possible way or you find that you don't like it and don't want to read it, then hit the back button now, and don't flame or blame me just because you found something, read it and didn't like it. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows and keep me warm on cold nights like tonight.

Warnings: This was written on a free crappy notebook app on my phone because my families nameless black mama kitty and her even crazier six kittens effectively busted and destroyed my old laptop. At the moment I'm on an extremely tight fixed financial budget practically every single month that comes, so I sincerely lack the financial means to fix or replace my old laptop now or anytime soon.

Warnings: That being said, there might be a few errors here and there but hey it's just me, I'm only human, and doing my best to fix them as I find them. Also, I also don't have a beta reader atm.

Warnings/Disclaimers: Obviously, I don't own Blood+ nor do I make any money or monetary funds of any kind writing this. I definitely wouldn't mind owning Haji or Solomon though. I mean c'mon who wouldn't? 

Anyways, this was written solely for entertainment purposes only, (mostly mine) on a random whim of mine, and nothing else. 

More Warnings/Disclaimers Also just to be perfectly clear, I don't own Aarin Fantasy, Arzen Studios Comics, Arzen Studios or Photoshop for that matter either.

More Warnings/Disclaimers: I mean heck, as is I barely even own this fanfic as it is already. For right now, I'm just borrowing these two very hot characters a for a bit, to make some very hot yaoi vampire themed boy on boy noncon/dubcon sweet smutty action. 

Last Warnings/Disclaimers: This is my own twisted little take and spin on that little comic. Take that you as you will and read into it however you will and or please. 

Recommend Suggestions for reading and understanding this little ficlet: I strongly recommend reading Arzen's little yaoi comic in the Blood+ section of Aarin Fantasy beforehand and before reading this to fully understand and enjoy this little ficlet. Anyways, peace out and please enjoy.

And now onto my take of this twisted little oneshot of mine...

~~~~~~

Haji was staying at a Red Shield safe house, a locally owned hotel for a little bit. He needed a break. He desperately needed and wanted a nice long hot shower to wash all the blood dirt and grime off and to relax for awhile after another grueling night slaying manmade vicious blood thirsty chiropterans.

Haji still wasn't comfortable being around Kai or Saya's and Kai's two adorably cute sweet baby nieces just yet, so he opted to stay a locally Red Shield owned hotel instead, because he felt like right now he was intruding on Kai and his new happy little family.

After the firey bombing incident at The Melatropin Opera House, Haji who had just returned to Koza a few short months ago, after his wounds had finally finished healing. Unfortunately the young handsome raven haired chevalier he had to rely on Nathan's kindness and blood in order to move get the pieces crushed building off him and out of him in order for his body to slowly recover and heal itself up properly.

Ironically the same the Melatropin Opera House that crushed him as Amshel's crystallized claws dug into his chest, the same building that exploded on top of him only seconds later that should've killed him, served as a somewhat protective shield and barrier from a majority of the damage he'd received. That in the end helped him, it ultimately wound up helping to spare his life, from something that would've normally killed him or any other being whether it was a chiropteran, a chiroperan queen, a chevalier, an animal, or just an ordinary human.

It took Nathan a bit of finding him, a lot of blood for at least a few months, and a somewhat hard rough difficult recovery that lasted longer than he would've preferred, but Haji eventually and on sheer will power and stubbornness alone if nothing else in a few months, he was finally made able to make it back. 

It was just a few months too late though because by the time he had made it back, Saya had already entered into her deep thirty year sleep. 

He sincerely regretted not being able to be there with Saya to see her off and bid her farewell before her long thirty year sleep started.

Since then he'd been with The Red Shield hunting chiropterans and their nests, every single day almost nonstop. Joel had been kind enough to allow Haji to use a Red Shield locally owned and already fully paid for hotel for a few nights or as often and as he needed to use it.

After yet another night of grueling pain staking battle with blood thirsty bloody chiropterans and destroying their nests Haji wanted nothing more than a nice long hot bath, a hot shower afterwards, a nice clean change of clothes and maybe a chance lie down rest and relax for a bit for once in his very weary long old life. 

Instead what Haji got was a very unexpected very unwanted visitor at his hotel room that night. 

Just as Haji finally let his guard down for once in his long life with his back turned to the door, he had started getting partially undressed, and was just about ready to go in the nice semi large bathroom for a nice warm steamy relaxing bath and then a nice hot shower. 

Suddenly his hotel room door unexpectedly opened. Thinking that it was just probably another hotel staff or maid or hotel employee Haji paid no mind or heed to the person at all.

All of a sudden he was then unexpectedly thrown down hard unceremoniously onto the soft bed below him.

"Stop!" Haji begged his unknown attacker.

He then turned around to unexpectedly see the beautiful face and body of Solomon Goldsmith looking down at him, alive and well. 

He was undoing his dark tie and taking off his dark black jacket and purple shirt with one hand as he forced Haji onto the bed with his other hand.

"You never expected this to happen to you, did you Haji?" Solomon asked sultrily Haji as he held his face in his hands and kissed him forcefully.

"Na!!" Haji groaned as Solomon stripped him off his clothes quickly and removed them all off forcefully.

Naked and vulnerable, Solomon continued expertly forcefully kissing Haji, making the raven haired man groan into Solomon's mouth against his will.

"Stop! This isn't right! So embarrassing!" Haji ground out against the pleasure of his body betraying him, trying to reason with his crazy blond attacker.

Solomon made quick work out of whatever remained of Haji's the remainder Haji's dark clothes shredding them to ribbons in a matter of seconds. 

He then sensually kissed Haji on the lips in an open mouthed raw passionate kiss before slowly going down on his hands and knees down to his to Haji's virgin tight asshole a very through unexpected very wet through rimjob.

Haji thrashed at the sudden unexpected onslaught of pleasure of being eaten out from the inside like this. It was wrong, so very very wrong, but he couldn't stop the moans from practically spilling and pouring out from his lips. 

Haji had never wanted this from anyone except for maybe Saya one day. 

He knew he that he definitely wasn't gay either. He unlike Nathan had absolutely zero attraction to men or the same sex. He had never even wanted something like this, least of all from Solomon Goldsmith of all people, his rival for Saya's love and affections and Diva's ex pretty blondie boy chevalier.

He knew he was sexually attracted to women or at least one woman that is, and woman is his beautiful queen Saya and no one else.

"Oh? But look at how hard it is?" Solomon mocked forcing Haji back to reality pointing at his hardened member proudly pointing upwards, his body betraying him, as he continued to tease his hole lustifully with one hell of a very wet very through pleasurable rimjob.

"Not there!" Haji begged moaning, doing his damndest to fight and starve off another bout of unwanted onslaught on pleasure from the blonds way too talented long tongue.

It was a futile effort on Haji's part as his body continued to betray him, he moaned wantonly against himself and Solomon's wickedly long talented almost inhuman tongue and the teasing forbidden sensually sweet sexual pleasure it gave him.

"Ah! Ah! Ahh! Ugh!" Haji moaned out, he couldn't help it despite himself, at the gorgeous blonds long wickedly talented sinfully wet inhuman tongue was literally eating his ass out.

"I'll give it all to you now." Solomon moaned as he forced himself into Haji's tight wet welcome waiting ass.

He already deemed Haji was hot wet and stretched out enough from thoroughly eating him out as he scissored Haji's ass open, and he forced his way into Haji's very wet hot tight virginal ass.

Haji screamed out loud not caring at all who may or may not have heard him cry out in agony at the very forceful painful penetration. 

His insides felt like they were being torn to shreds, melted from the inside out with a rusty red hot searing iron seething steel rod going through his insides like a hot knife going through an ice cold stick of melted butter.

Solomon ignored Haji's agonized pained cries and the blood that gushed out and pooled out from Haji's ass beneath them staining the beautiful queen sized bedsheets blankets as well the bed and mattress itself as he forced himself again inside of Haji in one swift very painful motion, only focusing only on that wet blindingly tight hot pleasure that gripped his thick cock like a vice, almost too tightly like a glove that was one or two sizes too small.

"Ahh!! Solo...mon!! Please!! Umm!" Haji begged tearfully.

"But you're so wet and hot inside Haji!" Solomon teased in a very mocking tone.

"Ahh! Sstop! Nghhh! Aha!" Haji cried out, with painful tears in his eyes, the painfully pleasurable sensations were way too much, and too overwhelming for him his mind and body to take in, all in that moment.

Solomon thrusted himself inside again, more and more loving the mixture of pained pleasure shock and surprise on Haji's normally stoic emotionless face.

The sight of Haji like this, the sight of the man's own body betraying him like this, his lustful cries, his uncontrolled moans, the pleasure he so helplessly, hopelessly, and futility fought against, Solomon loved all of it. 

He could easily get addicted to the sight of this, this feeling of owning Haji, of the beautiful raven haired chevalier being forcefully torn open with his full body and emotions on full display, being so forcefully submissive, between him like this.

An sudden unexpected searing white hot jolt of pleasurable bliss shot straight through his hardened his hot thick cock at the mere thought of having Haji openly spread out and sexually submissive to him even if was by force, owning him, belonging to him, and only him. Always. For all the time. Forever just like this.

"I'll make love to Saya like this." Solomon said out loud purposely provoking and baiting the other man, hoping to provoke another emotional reaction out of the normally stoic emotionless Haji.

"Don't you dare!! Touch her!" Haji ground out harshly as Solomon transformed his left arm into a sword blade impaling Haji as deeply in the stomach.

Haji's beautifully pained surprised expression and look of surprise shock betrayal and practically ripped a very painful forceful orgasm from Solomon, which was okay with him, seeing as Solomon did have something of a wild unrestrained masochist streak in him a mile wide that only surfaced rarely and only during certain bouts of occasional sex and only with certain types of people. 

"Are you jealous?" Solomon said in a calm but mocking tone, already knowing Haji's answer.

Haji came almost exactly the same time as Solomon did, the pain totally unexpectedly setting off his own very strong orgasm nearly blinding him with painful pleasure that almost tettor tottered on pure pain alone.

Afterwards they both panted loudly, thoroughly spent beneath each other, Solomon's sword like arm, still impaling Haji to the bed.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hajj cried out loud panting trying to catch each painful breathe as his bleeding wounded body still slowly healing and trying to recover itself from his most severe of his injuries.

"Because I wanted to, I don't need any other reasons than that." Solomon said smiling wickedly as his body and voice suddenly disappearing into the fading into a strong gust wind. 

Solomon, his clothes, and every last trace of the man disappeared completely with the wind after that.

Haji tried to get up only to greeted by insane tremendous almost overwhelming sparingly white hot agonizing pain as he fell flat, face first to the hard cold tiled floor.

How he even managed to somehow to make it to the small black mini refrigerator with some specialized blood packets in it, is something to this day he'll probably never even know. 

In the small mini fridge/freezer were these specialized blood packets that contained a unique mixture of Saya's blood mixed in with human blood along with some very heavy very strong potent steroids, sedatives, and heavy tranquilizers all mixed in and blended together completing a brand new prototype blood packet bag that Haji was basically forced into testing for out for The Red Shield.

These were a brand new prototype of blood packets specifically designed by them for Saya Haji and their nieces to heal their wounds faster, by blocking out the pain sensors from whatever severe injuries they might have at any given moment in time, so that their bodies could focus and heal faster more quickly and more easily especially in emergency situations when blood or immediate medical help wasn't readily available. Haji had a whole untouched ten pack of them sitting in mini fridge nearby.

He quickly grabbed a couple of small packs from the small fridge, and sank his fangs frantically and deeply ripping into one of the blood filled plastic medical bags. His still gaping open healing wounds immediately began to close up and heal much faster than they normally would on their own.

He no longer felt the fading searing white pain in his ass or the big wide gaping hole that was almost entirely closed now, in or around his chest anymore. 

He could however still feel Solomon's filthy seed sloshing around inside of him though, slowly oozing out of his agonizing achingly sore behind. 

Haji retched, and vomited a little in mouth. For the better part of twenty minutes he frantically dry heaved into the toilet before finally puking his guts out for the first time in almost a hundred years at the sheer emotional intensity of his horrible overwhelming hopeless sad situation.

Afterwards, Haji hurriedly and not so carefully or cautiously stumbled himself into the shower frantically slamming the glass door shut. 

Clumsily he turned on the knobs for boiling hot water, and frantically began scrubbing his skin and hair underneath the searing boiling hot water until he was red raw and bleeding all over. 

Even after all of his pained harsh scrubbing and with what felt like a small eternity to him, he still felt like he was unable to get clean or physically or emotionally wash away all of the filth the remains of Solomon's filth or the man's filthy seed still inside of him. 

The bath water now was tinged a very light reddish pink color as Haji continued to furiously and frantically tried wash and scrub himself clean free of the flith he was currently feeling at the moment, almost to the point of almost scrubbing himself downright red sore and raw.

He was so angry sad ashamed and disgusted with himself, because he couldn't fight Solomon off and what's worse is he feared he somehow secretly might've actually enjoyed what the other cruel sadistic blond man did to him in the end. 

He was even more angry ashamed and depressed at himself for sickeningly getting off and orgasming at the very end to Solomon forcefully raping him, despite not wanting to. 

Mostly he was just angry and depressed at himself for not doing more to fight the other man off of him. 

It made feel extremely exposed vulnerable, weak, disgusted and very ashamed at himself for the entire situation. 

What's worse to him, is knowing how easily he got off to it all, because of his bodies betrayal in the throws of wicked ecstacy and forbidden sinful passion.

The thought alone that made him want to vomit again in his mouth in the shower a little, and he did a little too. 

He stayed underneath the searingly wet hot water weeping, until he almost completely numb with depression shock and shame. He stayed like that for a few hours until the water became ice freezingly cold.

Eventually a few hours later a very numb Haji finally got out of the shower. He took his time drying off his body and long raven locks. After he throughly finished toweling himself off, he changed into one of his more dry cleaner black suits he had hanging up in the small hotel closet.

He packed up what few items he had and the very few belongings he had here. He didn't have very much to pack. His cello case of course, and semi big dark black no name unbranded multi pocked backpack with his clean clothes. 

His took his dirty dry torn tattered clothes Solomon destroyed before arriving her and just raping him, and put a discarded plastic grocery bag, that he had every intention on throwing away immediately into the nearest dumpster immediately after he left his hotel room. 

He finished packing what little he had left into his backpack. This included his small leather wallet with loaded with cash and a credit/debit card that Red Shield provided him with (in exchange for his help and services in helping to defeat and take down Diva over all these years.) A fake driver's license and ID made and designed specifically for him, and an expertly forged very realistic looking passport. He also had a brand new black sleek shiny looking smartphone that he barely knew how to use with very limited apps or contact information, (he was still figuring out the damn phone and how to use it) the charging cords that went with the phone, and lastly of course the small dark cloth temperature controlled portable cooler for the remaining blood packets. 

Just before he left the hotel room he made sure to call David about the hotel room phone, quickly explaining the condition of what had at the hotel room without going into too many reasons or details as to why the room was in the condition in was in now.

He left the room numbly with silent tears in his eyes, still in shock and in silent shame before just David Kai Louis and their crew arrived.

Dark midnight black wings sprouted from his back as he flew away. He needed get away from here now. He needed to regroup, to get far, far away from this place. 

Away from Solomon, away from Kai his nieces and everything and everyone here he knew and loved, including the very woman he loved with all his heart and soul, the same sleeping woman he worshipped and owed his life and his very existence to. 

Right for now at least he needed some time alone, and lots of of it to himself. He needed this time by himself, time to regroup, time to think, time to weep, and most importantly time to sort out everything in his tormented swirling dangerously mentally unstable emotional state, mourn what had happened to him, and try his damndest to mentally and emotionally process what the hell had just happened to him and why. And that he flew off and left.

The  
End.


End file.
